<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distracted Driving by thebest_medicine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291187">Distracted Driving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine'>thebest_medicine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Christmas, Drabble, Driving, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Tickling, Ticklish!Dean, distracted driving, feel good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stressing out about getting Christmas dinner together for himself and Sam, while Sam reminds him to relax and not stress, maybe even smile a little</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distracted Driving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: driving</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to hurry to the store if we’re gonna make it in time for me to cook Christmas dinner.” Dean worried aloud as he slowed to a halt in bumper to bumper traffic. “Come on fucking slowpokes!”</p><p>“Dean, relax.” Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“No- I- we need to get to the store!”</p><p>“It’s not your fault the store is in town. It’s Christmas Eve, there’s people. It happens.”</p><p>“But if we don’t have enough time to-“</p><p>“Dean!” Sam stopped him. “Please. Anything you make is going to be amazing.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes, tapping his hand on the wheel before blowing a few jabs on the horn.</p><p>“Dean…” Sam chided. His hand reached across the seat, connecting with Dean’s ribs and goosing him there.</p><p>“Ah- SAM! Don’t do that- I’m driving!” Dean squirmed away, flustered.</p><p>“We’re in dead-stopped traffic.” Sam smiled.</p><p>“Don’t remind me.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll distract you instead.” Sam smirked, poking and tickling Dean’s side.</p><p>“Stahahahahahop!” Dean giggled, scooting toward the door.</p><p>“Not until you get this through your head. You don’t need to stress about dinner.” Sam insisted.</p><p>“Fihihihihine-“ Dean affirmed.</p><p>Sam pulled his hand away. “Seriously. Even if you brought us KFC in a box it would be great. We get to spend the holiday with our closest friends, our family.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Dean admitted.</p><p>The cars before them suddenly moved, the slow journey into town continuing.</p><p>“But I mean, if they don’t have any pie left I’m gonna fucking lose it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>